List of Things With Little/No Continuity
This is a list of some of the things with little/no continuity on'' Glee. If something does get continuity eventually, such as Beth showing up, please remove it from the list. Please do not add theories as to how something might make sense. It is clear that many of these things are "explainable" in some unwritten or extrapolated context. The point of this list is to expose continuity issues, not to say that ''Glee ''is terrible, so please do not get defensive. These issues do exist, and for the Gleeks to ignore or deny that is an insult to the what we do love about the show, causing other fandoms to lower their respect for us. List 'Rachel's Diet' She claims to have had nightmares about the baby chicks' mothers coming after her after Jesse St. James and some others from Vocal Adrenaline egged her, but in The Rhodes Not Taken, she was having pepperoni pizza with Finn, even remarking that it was good pizza. Even if she was not originally a vegan, as a Jew, she should not be eating pepperoni, as it is not Kosher. 'Rachel's Age' In The Rhodes Not Taken, Rachel tells Jacob that she has had "16 years on the stage". However, in Dream On, Rachel tells Jesse that her birthday is December 18th, 1994, which would have made her 15 for all of season one and the first half of season 2. 'Puck's Community Service' We haven't seen or heard about him doing it since Never Been Kissed. 'Lauren's Ego' When Puck sang ''Fat Bottomed Girls to Lauren she became offended, but when he sang'' Big Ass Heart'' to her, which still makes comments about her weight, she was still flattered by then end. 'Puck's Feelings for Quinn' In Journey, Puck says, "I love you." In Auditions, Puck confirms he still has feelings for Quinn. In Britney/Brittany, he shares a look with Quinn. By the end of Season 2, he's in love with Lauren, has made out with Rachel, and hasn't said a word to Quinn. So, how/when did he get over her? 'Kurt's Biological Mother' In Ballad, Kurt claims that she died ten years ago (when he would have been six). However, in Laryngitis, Burt claims that she died eight years ago (when Kurt would have been eight). 'Kurt's Wardrobe' Kurt wears extremely expensive clothes by famous designers (such as Alexander McQueen), despite his father's occupation of being the owner of a tire store. Kurt is initially an only child, but still, his wardrobe must cost thousands of dollars. 'Kurt's Language Studies' This is a well-known fact that Kurt actually learns French (Grilled Cheesus). In The Substitute, he comes during Holly's Spanish lesson, so he's not attending it. However, in Ballad, he is seen in Will's Spanish lesson telling (off) that he's in love with Finn. 'Kurt's Dancing' He was rocking it during Single Ladies ''in Preggers, even teaching the guys on the football team how to dance; however, in Sexy he suddenly doesn't know how to appear sexy or confident while dancing, and apparently he can't tell what looks awkward either. 'Boarding School or No? Kurt goes to Dalton, a school which is about two hours away from Lima, Ohio, a long way to drive to school everyday, prompting the assumption that Dalton is a boarding school. However, in The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle, he mentioned going to Finn's room every night with a glass of warm milk to start conversation. '''Will's Crush On Emma In Comeback, Will says confidently that he is over Emma. However, in Blame It on the Alcohol, this is not the case. 'Mercedes/Quinn Friendship' These two were best friends in the back 9 of season one; Quinn even lived with Mercedes for a period of time. Now, they barely speak, and Quinn mostly hangs out with Santana or Brittany. 'Sam and Santana's Break Up' Santana and Sam start seeing each other in Comeback, but then in Born This Way,Santana and Dave start their bearded relationship, though Samtana is never shown to officially brokeup other than when Sam states "Probably somewhere making out with Karofsky- He can have her". 'Blaine's Stance on Romance' Blaine initially tells Kurt that he cares for him, but that he is terrible at romance and doesn't want to risk screwing anything up; however, in Blame It on the Alcohol, Blaine jumps at the chance to date Rachel Berry after their shared drunken Spin-the-Bottle kiss, despite previously claiming to be awful at romance. 'Finn's Stance on Cheating' In Season 1, he cheated on Quinn multiple times with Rachel, yet in Comeback, Quinn states that he broke up with her because she cheated on him (not the lying about the baby), and he doesn't deny it. He also goes out on a date with Santana and Brittany to BreadstiX while he is dating Rachel the first time; he later breaks up with Rachel when she comes clean about making out with Puck. Finn makes advances on Quinn even though she is in a relationship with Sam. Finn gets mad when he finds out Rachel cheated on him, yet he cheated on her. 'Tina's Individuality' In Theatricality, she expressed her feelings about being herself and knowing who she was. Then in Comeback she follows the trend set by Brittany despite only wanting to dress in gothic-esque clothes, and in Born This Way, she is shown to have insecurity about her eye color that had never come up before, and she claims that she is copying what she sees in magazines. 'Tina's Stutter' Tina is only ever shown to admit to Artie that she faked her stutter. From that point forward, she no longer uses it, yet no one seems suprised when she begins speaking normally. 'Brittany and Pregnancy' In The Power of Madonna, Brittany apologizes to Quinn (because of Quinn's pregnancy) after making an insensitive statement about how nothing bad happens to people who put out, and when Quinn goes into labor, she is seen in the background looking at her stomach and rubbing it. However, in Sexy, she believes babies come from storks. 'Brittany and My Headband' In Blame It on the Alcohol, Rachel sings the song My Headband to Finn, alone in the choir room, but in Original Song, Brittany says it's her favorite song, though she is never shown hearing it. 'Quinn's PTSD' In Special Education, Quinn is nervous before New Direction's performance at Sectionals, claiming the last time she performed at a competition she gave birth, and saying it gave her PTSD. However, in Regionals, she looks completely fine and says nothing about last year, and Regionals was the actual performance when she went into labor. Is she really over her pregnancy that quickly? 'Quinn's Due Date' In Hairography Kendra tells Terri that the baby is due around spring break. However, Rachel tells Finn in Laryngitis that Jesse is on Spring Break. Journey is 5 episodes later which must be around a month or two, and even so, in Journey, Quinn says her due date is a month after regionals; so, according to Quinn she delivered a month early, and according to Terri, she delivered a month or two late. 'Sue's Mother' In the episode Showmance, Sue says that she euthanized (killed) her "wealthy, elderly mother" . However, in Furt, Sue's mother, Doris Sylvester , comes back after killing off the last Nazi. 'Warbler's Informal Performances' In Silly Love Songs, the Warblers specifically say that they haven't performed at an unoffical venue since 1927. But in Original Song, Blaine says that the Warblers do nursing home performances all the time. 'New Directions' Budget Cuts (As Of Season Two)' In Season 2, Will claims that Coach Beiste's new football budget, which had siphoned off 10% of the glee budget and had cut all of the show choir's transportation to and from events. However, New Directions has no problem getting to sectionals in Special Education; no explanation for how they were able to pay was made, and no attempts at any fundraising for the club are made until Finn sets up his kissing booth in Silly Love Songs, well after they have already competed sectionals. 'New Directions' Props' In several episodes, New Directions have not been able to do certain things, such as pay for a bus to competitions, because they have not had enough funds to pay for them; however, they still manage to buy different sets and costumes for almost every episode that would normally cost'' a lot'' of money, something that New Directions do not have if they can't even pay three hundred dollars to rent a bus. 'Glee Club's Popularity' In A Night of Neglect, no one in Glee was able to invite people to come to the benefits despite that they have popular characters. This conflicts with several scenes shown previously in the series. New Directions had a full house for their invitational in The Rhodes Not Taken, and yet they can only scrounge up six audience members in A Night of Neglect, the majority of which are hecklers commanded by Sue. In Born This Way, when Kurt and New Directions members sang Barbra Streisand, they have plenty of flashmobbers. 'Brittany's Belief in Santa' Kurt had said in Grilled Cheesus, that believing in God's existence is like Santa being real (due to Kurt's belief that there is no God) and Brittany did not object to Kurt's claim that Santa did not exist. Later, in A Very Glee Christmas, there was a centric theme about her belief in Santa. 'Azimio's Moral Code' Artie successfully prevents Azimio from attacking Finn because Azimio would have to go through him to get to Finn; Azimio leaves saying, "The only things saving you right now is my moral code; I don't hit crippled people", but in The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle, Azimio is the ring leader of the massive slushie attack on Artie, which Artie tries to talk him out of, but Azimio says he believes in "equal opportunity." This is after Artie is on the football team, cooler than he was prior to joining, so there is less reason to pick on him than before when Artie was just in the Glee club - when Azimio couldn't do it because Artie is a cripple. 'The Re-Walk' In A Very Glee Christmas, Artie receives a machine from an anonymous donator that allows him to walk in limited bursts. Even though the thing costs a fortune, made everyone smile, and made Artie very excited, Artie is never seen using it after Christmas. 'Jesse's Intelligence' In season one, Jesse understands all of the vocabulary that Rachel uses and uses complex words such as "fastidiously." When he returns in Prom Queen, Jesse claims he didn't know you have to take all your classes in college and doesn't know what a recession is. 'The Warbler's Regionals Number' After performing ''Misery'', Blaine shouts, "Hey Regionals! You've just met our opening number!" In Original Song, Blaine and the Warblers are seen arguing over what to sing at Regionals. They decide to sing Candles and ''Raise Your Glass''. 'Quinn's Choice' In Comeback, Quinn tells Finn that she chooses Sam. In Sexy, it is revealed that Quinn is secretly dating Finn, and from that point on, if she has any remaining, romantic feelings for Sam, they are not shown. 'Vocal Adrenaline's Region' In Season 1, Vocal Adrenaline is in the same Regionals competition as the New Directions. In Season 2, they are not in the same Regionals competition but appeared at Nationals.